In Risk of Discovery
by Lilly Nex
Summary: This is ANGEL'S STORY pairing with my first Soul Eater book. Angel can't handel not being able to tell even her own partner and her secret crush who she really is past the grim reaper in her. No one knows her secret but her uncle- Lord Death himself. She doesn't understand what is hapening to her now but she seems to be having abnormal dreams with her 'other self'.
1. Chapter 1- Don't Give 'it' Away

Hi there! My name is Angel Nex, the witch/ grim reaper/ meister/ physic of the DWMA.

No one knows I'm a witch- all but my uncle, Lord Death, he is the only one who knows and I want to keep it that way! But I'm finding it's hard to keep this huge secret from EVERYONE so I'm just going to write it all down in this little book!

We'll start on the first day me and my friend, Easton Cassieo (aka East), attended the D.W.M.A. \

"Angel!" I hear from afar Angel, it's time to start school."

"uhh" I moan "five more minutes!"

"No Angel! Now!" I jerk up when I am splashed with ice cold water on my face.

"EAST!" I yell making him jump back in shock. "what the hell man?"

"God Angel" he shakes his head "get up!"

East- he's my best friend and is like a brother to me. He is ALWAYS there for me when I need it. He's the only REAL family I have after my parents were killed by a corrupt soul. That's why I'm going to the DWMA, to avenge them.

'ANGEL!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry." I got out of my bed and pushed East outside my room and gently closed the door.

"hummm… what shout I wear today?" I ask myself and tap my index finger on my computer desk, deep in thought. "I know!"

I snap my fingers and I magically have a cute green Japanese school girl skirt on, a blue semi see- through blouse, and a black crocheted beanie hat. I giggle and snap my finger; I'm now at the school with East standing beside me.

"Angel!" East yells at me then leans in and whispers "no magic at school…" "Yah, whatever." I say and begin to walk to our new classroom.

"Angel Firestar Nex? Easton Lake Cassieo ?" The teacher calls for us when the bell is rung for us to take our seats. "Yes? We're here." I say in response "You have an assignment with another pair, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater." We nod and sigh, walking out of the classroom and out to where I 'popped' East and myself earlier.

"Angel…" East says, and his mind wide open to me to intrude. "I know they do, but uncle won't let them hurt me." I knew he was going to talk about how this school hunts down witches like myself, but im not afraid of them at the slightest, because there is nothing to be afraid of.

I grab hold of East's hand and I snap my fingers, we stand out in a crowd of tall fancy women and men, all standing outside of a church. But all that changes as the sun sets and the wind picks up.

"Angel, are you cold?" East asks me and puts his hand on my shivering arm. "No" I say calmly "I'm alright." He smiles and chuckles "that's so like you, to lie to look stronger."

I almost say to him he's wrong but then my head starts to throb. "They're here…" I say pointing to a near-by building, where Maka and Soul are laughing and walking over to us, about a block away.

"Angel Nex and East Cassieo?" Soul, the shifty looking white haired boy asks us, we nod, still shaking from the cold weather.

"It's ok" he says "we know what we're doing."

My headache grows, and I know that the soul we are here for is more powerful then they think. I look at him quickly.

"Do you know what we're up against? Do you know who I really am?" I ask him hinting at that I know more then he will ever know, I look into his soul, I see who he really is and that scares me. "I know who you are, Soul Eater Evans." His eyes widen.

My eyes flicker, showing me a small vision into the near future; I count the steps Soul takes and count seven before he trips.

"Your shoes are untied." I say, when he looks down I can't help but grin, it's something a normal kid about our age would say to play a joke on someone. But I wasn't joking.

"Angel that was a nasty trick" East says, even though he knows I had a vision.

My eyes flicker, for another, more terrifying vision. One where Soul is being cut by a black sword, his blood is red and flowing down in fast waves. I already know this was to save Maka, because she hesitated.

"Soul, let's move." Maka says, breaking silence that I have no clue how long lasted.

"Sure thing." Soul says. And I count his steps, counting down from seven. And like my vision predicted, he tripped on his seventh step.

"Told you." I say and hold out my hand to help him up. He looks at my, his mind yells 'dam I'm stupid!' and that makes me giggle and send a smile his way. "Be careful."

I pull him up and place my hand on his chest with tears welling up in my eyes. "I hope I'm wrong…" I say looking down. But is it possible to be wrong and right?

"Wrong about what?" Maka asks me, on the breaks of screaming. "I'll tell you later, if Soul lives that long…" I say calmly, so no one will freak out. "Clear your mind Maka. Save him, for me."

But is it possible to be wrong and right at the same time?


	2. Chapter 2- Come Home, Save me

We walk into the dusty, old, crummy church and instantly a feeling overwhelms East and me. "Angel…" East says out loud, when speaking with his mind, doesn't seem to work. "I know a human and an evil demon with black blood.

"East, we need to get them out of here before it comes to kill us all." I telepathically say to East "I know this, but how can we without letting them know of your… er… abilities?" East responds "hum… we can create a diversion. We can cut them off with a weaker rival, one I can condor up in no time; we can then handle the black blooded one!" "Good idea, hurry though."

I smile and discreetly snap my fingers, but not quickly enough…

"Maka! Soul! Look out guys!" I cry as a pink haired boy, dressed in a simple black dress holding a large black sword with a white stripe down the center, appeared out of nowhere. Maka quickly blocks his attack, but because I already used my magic, a cave in split our pairs in half.

'Dammit, that backfired.' I think to myself as I look at the monster I created, a little kid, nine maybe ten years old, he has redden blond ear length, straight hair, with thick black sideways striped bangs.

"Chris, I'm so sorry." I mumble and raise East up past my head.

"Angel, is that you? Well is it you sister?" he says looking half scared and half concerned.

"Chris, your sister, Angel Nex, she died shortly after your mom took you away, the pain was too much for her." I lie sometimes.

To tell you the truth, I am his big sister. I lied to him to spare him from regretting any attempt at killing me.

Chris is my little brother, but we haven't seen each other for three years at the least. My mom was scared of whom I was and decided to leave me with my dad, but she took Chris away from us. My dad is the one who committed suicide shortly after they left to England; I have been living with my uncle and cousin since.

"Then who is it that I soon shall kill?" Chris asks us.

"Claire Cam and Easton Cassieo." I respond. That was the name of my best friend way back when.

"I am truly sorry Claire and Easton, but I can't let you live." He says and takes off his hat. "Soul protect off!"

"NO WAIT!" I cry and create my own magic barricade. "My uncle is lord death himself."

"Wait, then that means… YOU ARE MY SISTER!" Chris says and he runs at me with the 'world's largest' grin. "But why did you lie to me, Angel?" "I lied to protect you. I can near come to you again, mom will kill me." I say.

"Well, then I'll come to death city, WITHOUT that witch." Chris says determination in his voice.

I can't help but smile, because, even though Chris and I are witches, our parents are anything but witches. We're only reapers because my great grandpa cheated on his wife and made another line of reapers, we still don't know where we got the witch part from though.

"Very well, but at least fight me, and don't hold anything back." I say and look my brother in his pail blue- purple eyes. He nods and I keep the barricade up, to protect him even farther.

he smiles and charges me, I toss aside East.

"Hey! Angel, what the fuck are you doing now!?" East asks pissed off. "Playing fair, that's all." I say and yell at the top of my lungs "Soul protect off!" wind rushes from under my skirt, sending it flailing around.

"LETS GO, WITCH BATTLE!" Chris and I yell, it's an old family tradition we have whenever we battle each other, I miss those days.

"I will NOT go easy on you, even if you are my sister!" He yells at me and swings his arm, sending a shock wave my way, sending me to the ground.

"I know bro." I jump back up to my feet and I charge at him with my arms out to the side. "Witch blades, summon to my call alone. Lend me your strength, magic gods." When I complete my 'contract' with the magic gods, a rush of power flushes through me.

"Sister, you are in a contract with ALL of the gods!?" he says shocked "AMAZING!"

"Call me whatever you want, but they came looking for me." I say and look up, my eyes matching my rainbow tips.

I create a fire sword with my mind and swing it at his legs. Its blocked when he humps over my blade and clenches my arm with a death grip, and he cuts my legs with a purple blade, leaking dangerous vibes.

"HA HA! I cut someone with a contract" Chris says with pride. I manage to use his cockiness to my needs, and I sneak behind him.

"So?" I ask "I could kill you right now."

He turns and backs up a step and falls to his butt. I start to laugh.

"It's ok, I'd never kill you." I say and I hold my hand out for him.

He takes hold of my hand and I help him up, when h's steady, an image flashes in my head, an image of soul. He's past out.

"Ok, now that's enough for now, Christopher." I use his full name to let him know I'm jerking him around. "I need your help, come here quick!" He looks at me scared, like a little kid. "I'm leaving tonight, I'm coming sister." And with that, his image is gone.


End file.
